Couples Collide
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Springing one sided denial separates couples, and so Greg Douglas and Lisa Cuddy take matters into their own hands. Crossover fic between House M.D and Holby City. Non Slash by the way, Connie and Cuddy are the main characters, with Greg and House too
1. Chapter 1

Couples Collide...

**Springing one sided denial separates couples, and so Greg Douglas and Lisa Cuddy take matters into their own hands.**

_Crossover fic between House M.D and Holby City. For those who don't watch one of them but the other, the storyline is easy enough to follow._

Chapter 1: This Is Not A Negotiation

He had been loitering in the doorway of her office for what seemed like an eternity, trying to pluck up the courage to dive in at the deep end and tell Connie how he felt. It had felt as if they'd both been denying it for so long, especially her.

Greg, not seeming to be the sort of person to feel this way, to get attached this way, felt as if he'd changed. Everyone saw him as a ladies man, eternal flirt and serial monogamist. To a certain extent he was, but he felt as if he'd found the right woman. And her name was Connie Rosa Beauchamp.

She had mid length raven hair that frizzed a little in curls around her face. Her face, although capable of a steely expression, he had seen at its softest. Her personality was of a fiery nature, but there was something underneath that exterior that was gentler, but that sassiness still remained. He knew that she'd fight to the death for the people she loved, he knew that things affected her more than she'd let on. He'd witnessed that, the day she let him in. Steadily his feelings of lust and attraction progressed and he'd found himself falling in love with her.

But could he ever mount up the courage to say it? Even though he felt this way, he still feared her when she was in 'work mode', and he feared rejection. He'd gathered from the general ward gossip that he'd heard that Connie Beauchamp was not one for serious relationships, just casual sex.

He wanted to be the one to change that.

Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge by knocking confidently on her office door, even though he was shivering inside.

'Come in,' she said briskly.

'Connie, can I talk to you for a moment?' asked Greg Douglas silently, fidgeting slightly with his hands in his pockets, taking them out to run a hand through his hair.

'What Greg?' she asked, her tone full of irritation. 'What do you want?'

Mentally wincing, he retreated slightly and said, 'Mark Williams is looking for you.' He knew this to be true because Mark had been wandering around the hospital trying to find her, but she was always on the move. Greg actually wondered if she had picked up on the fact that this wasn't at all close to what he was dying to say.

Huffing slightly, Connie said, 'I wonder what he wants. Anything else?'

She shot him a quick, steely stare, as if looking into his soul.

'No, no, nothing,' he stuttered, mentally scolding himself for acting like a prepubescent boy.

'Good, get back to work then,' she said, practically barking at him.

'Okay,' he replied, leaving the room and clenching his fists, all ready to punch himself for acting like such an idiot.

Connie left her office soon after and took the lift to the floor where the CEO's office was, her mind still full of possible scenarios for being called into her bosses office.

It could be:

1. She'd done something wrong. This could be a variety of things, she figured. At least she knew that she hadn't slept with this bosses partner, mainly because Mark was a man and a typical straight guy of his age. At least she could resist that temptation, not repeating her lapses of judgement after her affair with John, Jayne's husband. A patient could have made a complaint about her, that would make a nice change, in her sarcastic mindset. Nobody really appreciated her uniquely sharp bedside manner.

2. He could want a favour. Scoffing, she knew that she wouldn't grant him one, unless it benefitted her.

3. If it wasn't a favour, then it was probably an order. She scoffed once more, not being to hold back her laughter. A glorified nurse giving her orders? If it was that, she'd have to teach him a thing or do, the primary thing being: You don't tell Connie Beauchamp what to do.

Reaching his office, she knocked on the door.

'Come in,' was the response from Mark.

Opening the door, she slipped inside.

'Connie, you heard I was looking for you then?' he asked. 'Have a seat.'

'Thank you,' she replied, sitting down in the chair opposite his desk. 'So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a royal summoning?'

Giving her a hearty laugh, Mark said, 'I know you resent any authority above your own Connie, but I'll promise to play fair if you do.'

'Right,' she said curtly, resenting the fact that he didn't answer her question. 'So, what do you want me to do?'

'Have you ever been to Princeton, New Jersey?' asked Mark.

'Can't say I have,' she replied, leaning back in the chair. 'What's so special about it?'

'Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital,' he said. 'We've been loose partners with them for a while now, and I received an email from their Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy yesterday, proposing an exchange between Cardiologists for a month.'

'And what would this entail?' she asked, not interested, but wanting to know more.

'A CT consultant and a CT registrar from Holby would integrate into Princeton's Cardiology unit, and they would send a senior and junior cardiologist to work on Darwin,' explained Mark.

'So why can't you send Elliot?' asked Connie. 'I'm sure he'd love it there, all those fast food chains.'

'Princeton would be sending their head of department, Jenna McIntyre and Isaac James, her junior. I want to match that, sending our Clinical Lead,' he replied.

'I can't do it, I won't do it!' said Connie. 'I can't do it because I have Grace, my daughter to think about. I can't just drag her to the States for a month! And I won't because it's below my rank. What will it do for my career? Nothing whatsoever! No groundbreaking surgery, no revolutionising methods, just a simple exchange? Forget it Mark!'

As she got up to leave, she turned around, expecting some sort of reaction from Mark, instead finding a bemused smile.

'What?' she asked confrontationally.

'I thought you'd react this way,' he said. 'There are ways around your problems. There is an award winning crèche at the hospital, which Miss Cuddy herself sends her daughter to, and I think that the experience would humble you a little.'

'Humble me?' she asked in shock. 'Humble me? I did not make so many sacrifices for my career to get this far to be humbled!'

'This is not a negotiation Connie,' said Mark. 'You might enjoy it. From what I've seen and heard, Miss Cuddy is a very friendly woman, and whilst I was on the phone with her this morning making the arrangements, some loud guy called House interrupted. Apparently he's a doctor there. From what she described of him, he has a temperament like you.'

'Charming,' she replied.

'He really isn't,' retorted Mark with a chuckle. 'Anyway, it isn't a negotiation, and you are booked for the first flight tomorrow, at 5am. Elliot's covering for you so you can go home and pack.'

'Right,' she replied. 'What are the arrangements?'

'An apartment has been rented for you to share with the registrar you'll be visiting Princeton with, your flights have been booked, business class, and the Dean of Medicine will come and meet you at the airport,' he replied.

'Great,' she replied, rolling her eyes. 'Do you want me to let Joseph know?'

'Why Joseph?' asked Mark in curiosity.

'I gather he's the registrar chosen,' she replied.

'Nope,' replied Mark. 'Greg Douglas will be attending with you.'

'Greg Douglas?' she spat. 'Joseph is my registrar, therefore Joseph will be attending with me.'

'Sorry Connie, my hands are tied,' said Mark, holding his hands up. 'I spoke with the board, and they wish for Joseph to stay here and support Ms McIntyre and Mr James in their work, adjusting to English methods and so on...'

'And why can't Greg do that?' she retorted.

'Because he's a ladies man, a player, whatever you want to call him. I don't want him to be leading Ms McIntyre astray. And from what I've seen, you and Greg make a charming team. Happy packing,' he replied. 'Don't forget to tell Greg.'

Huffing, Connie left the room, shutting the door a little more forcibly than required to send a clear message to Mark that she was extremely annoyed. Now she had to go and tell Greg that they'd be living together for a month, in Princeton, as of tomorrow morning. Just great!

_Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Cuddy's Office..._

'Jenna, Isaac,' said Lisa Cuddy from her desk to the two doctors that stood in her doorway. 'Are you looking forward to visiting England?'

'Very much so,' said Jenna.

'I did a little research,' said Isaac, straightening his tie. 'This hospital, Holby General, it's really shot up with modern technology. I heard that they have Robotics facilities and a new laser!'

'Don't get so excited Isaac,' said Jenna. 'We'll be there to work, not tinker with their toys.'

'It's good that he's getting excited,' said Cuddy. 'Your flight flies out at 8am tomorrow morning, and the CEO from Holby will collect you from the airport. An apartment's been rented for you close to the hospital, and I hope you have a great time.'

'I think we will,' said Jenna.


	2. Chapter 2

Couples Collide...

**Springing one sided denial separates couples, and so Greg Douglas and Lisa Cuddy take matters into their own hands.**

_Crossover fic between House M.D and Holby City. For those who don't watch one of them but the other, the storyline is easy enough to follow._

Chapter 2: 

_Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Cuddy's Office..._

'_Jenna, Isaac,' said Lisa Cuddy from her desk to the two doctors that stood in her doorway. 'Are you looking forward to visiting England?'_

'_Very much so,' said Jenna._

'_I did a little research,' said Isaac, straightening his tie. 'This hospital, Holby General, it's really shot up with modern technology. I heard that they have Robotics facilities and a new laser!'_

'_Don't get so excited Isaac,' said Jenna. 'We'll be there to work, not tinker with their toys.'_

'_It's good that he's getting excited,' said Cuddy. 'Your flight flies out at 8am tomorrow morning, and the CEO from Holby will collect you from the airport. An apartment's been rented for you close to the hospital, and I hope you have a great time.'_

'_I think we will,' said Jenna._

After Jenna and Isaac had left, Cuddy slid back from her desk just enough so that she could rest her head on the hard wood.

Today had not been the greatest day, and the pounding sensation in her head had only got worse, developing with a vengeance as her day had continued.

Inhaling deeply, she mentally ran through the things she had left to do today. She had sent Isaac and Jenna home to pack for the trip to England and had rung Mark Williams to make the final arrangements, so all of that was in hand. She had the clinic to attend to, to put a few hours in there, some paperwork to do, and then there was...

Hearing a tap on the door, she sighed heavily. House. She had no doubt that now he had a case to occupy his mind with, he wouldn't be tapping on her door as much to annoy her. Unless he wanted permission to do a procedure.

Waving him in, Cuddy said, 'You have a minute to pitch whatever it procedure it is to me, and what I say is final, okay?'

'Oooh someone's got their monthly curse,' said House mockingly like an old woman.

'Ever thought that I just don't like you?' she snapped.

'I'll shut up,' said House.

'That's wise,' she admitted. 'You have one minute...go.'

'Got a case, need a brain biopsy,' stated House.

'The file?' she asked.

'I knew I'd forgotten something,' he said, slamming his hand down on the desk a little too forcibly.

'Symptoms?' she asked, beginning to lose her patience at his intended idiocy and forgetfulness.

'Guy's blinking like crazy,' declared House.

'And you want a brain biopsy?' she asked, an air of sarcasm to her voice. 'Sure, go ahead, where do I sign?'

'Seriously?' asked House.

'No you jackass!' she exclaimed. 'This is beyond a joke, get out of my office!'

'You sure it's not that time of the month?' asked House.

'Yes!' she yelled. 'It's not that time of the month for me! Now go away! Or even better, forget your pathetic symptomless pointless case and go and do some clinic hours!'

'Low blow,' said House, mock seriously. 'You cannot seriously tell me that it makes you feel good to take samples of genitals, urine samples and examine a billion noses and throats for a simple cold?'

'It humbles me,' she replied snappily. 'It'll do you wonders...'

'Ahh, you've tried once before to humble me, and I believe it failed,' said House to remind her. 'All of that pain that worried you and Wilson. Was it physical? Was it psychological? All of those unanswered questions.'

Even though it didn't show on his face, she knew that he was dying to smirk at her.

'Go to the clinic, take another case, annoy Wilson, watch your soaps, play on your game boy, annoy the ducklings, call Thirteen thirty one because she likes it either way, appreciate Chase's hair, mock Taub's nose and his marriage and torment Foreman about his juvenile record. Do anything, but stay out of my sight!' she said, the tone of her voice low and warning.

Knowing how to take a hint, House said, 'Fine. Can I have the biopsy though?'

'Go away!' she roared. 'You picked the wrong day to annoy me!'

Holding his hands up, House said, 'I'm going...'

'Good!' she retorted.

_Newark Airport..._

'Got everything packed Jen?' asked Isaac.

'I sure have,' she replied, patting her suitcase. 'It should be an interesting trip.'

'Yeah!' he agreed enthusiastically. 'I can't wait to meet everyone!'

'Lisa gave us a little file about the hospital,' said Jenna. 'According to that, in Cardiology, otherwise known as Darwin Ward, there is Connie Beauchamp, high powered senior surgeon who's in Princeton while we're in Holby. Gregory Douglas, Irish ladies man, also in Princeton. Elliot Hope, friendly consultant, good sense of humour and Joseph Byrne, son of a Lord, by all means very good at what he does.'

'Sounds like a great bunch of people,' he replied. 'I can't wait to meet them.'

'Me either,' replied Jenna.

_Bristol Airport..._

'Ah, come on Connie!' pleaded Greg. 'This will be a great trip!'

'Oh really?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he replied enthusiastically.

'Mark Williams will rue the day he pulled rank on me!' she said angrily.

'Are you not over that yet?' he asked, bemused.

'It hasn't been that long,' she spat at him. 'We'll manage though, just about, I guess. As long as you behave yourself...'

'I will if you will,' he remarked.

Connie ignored his remark and turned her attention to 4 year old Grace, who was standing by her holding her hand.

'Gracie,' she said gently. 'I'm sorry that you got dragged along on this pointless trip.'

'It's okay Mummy,' she said happily. 'Gonna be fun!'

'I very much doubt that,' she said to herself quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Couples Collide...

**Springing one sided denial separates couples, and so Greg Douglas and Lisa Cuddy take matters into their own hands.**

_Crossover fic between House M.D and Holby City. For those who don't watch one of them but the other, the storyline is easy enough to follow._

**Here's the deal...I am going on holiday in a week, and won't be back until August 5****th****. So this is the last post you'll see for a while from me. I am planning on updating all of my fics at least once before I go.**

_Connie ignored his remark and turned her attention to 4 year old Grace, who was standing by her holding her hand._

'_Gracie,' she said gently. 'I'm sorry that you got dragged along on this pointless trip.'_

'_It's okay Mummy,' she said happily. 'Gonna be fun!'_

'_I very much doubt that,' she said to herself quietly._

As the plane cruised through the air, Grace looked at Greg, who was sitting next to her.

Even though she was only 4, she had chosen where she wanted to sit very deliberately. She wanted to be next to her Mum as it made her feel safe, and she wanted to sit next to Greg because he was funny and always kept her entertained. Besides, she knew that her Mum and Greg argued a lot, and went through times of silence, so she thought that they'd be nicer to each other if she was in between them.

'Greg...' said Grace quietly, tugging at his sleeve.

'What can I do for ya Gracie?' he asked happily, his voice laced with Irish charm.

'Sweetie thing with sugar on?' she asked nicely. 'Please?'

'That will be down to your Mummy,' he said. 'Why don't you ask her?'

'Okay,' she replied quietly, turning to Connie. 'Mummy, sweetie, please?'

'Grace,' she said sternly. 'You've had far too many.'

Noticing Greg's wink, Grace bowed her head and said, 'Okay.'

As Connie gave a small smile, she turned her head to look out of the window. Greg quickly handed a sweet to Grace, who slipped it into her little mouth as fast as she could and began to devour it as subtly as she could, trying not to draw attention to herself by being too loud and alerting her Mum to what she was doing.

Relishing the fact that it was peaceful and quiet, Connie leant back in her seat and closed her eyes, resting her head against the window.

Once Greg was sure that Connie had completely nodded off, he handed Grace another sweet, dusted with powdered sugar, and she happily ate it. More sweets followed in quick succession until, between them, they had finished the tin.

'Mmmmmmmm, yummy,' she said, licking her lips.

'I bet the sugar won't come off,' said Greg. 'It never does!'

'Sugar!' exclaimed Grace, a surge of hyperness rushing through her.

'More?' asked Greg in awe. 'Surely not!'

'Yeah!' she replied.

Noting that the drinks trolley was coming down the aisle, Greg said, 'Grace, would you like a drink?'

'Yeah!' she exclaimed. 'Coke!'

'Does your Mummy let you have coke?' he asked.

'Yeah!' she insisted.

'Really?' he asked, not believing her.

'No,' she said, shaking her head.

Taking a moment to think about it, Greg said, 'What the hell! Let's have coke!' Turning to the air hostess, he said, 'May we have 2 cokes please?'

Handing over some money, he took the drinks and poured them out for himself and Grace. Drinking them down quickly, they sat back in their seats as the sugar rush set in.

'Sing!' exclaimed Grace with a squeal.

'What?' asked Greg.

'Sing!' she repeated. 'You, me, sing!'

'Sing what?' he asked.

'Twinkle twinkle little star,' she said happily.

'Okay,' he replied.

_**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**_

_**How I wonder what you are,**_

_**Up above the world so high,**_

_**Like a diamond in the sky,**_

_**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

'What next?' asked Grace.

'How about this one?' he asked, beginning to sing.

_**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it,**_

_**And you really want to show it,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.**_

'I like that one,' said Grace happily. 'Baa baa black sheep!'

'Oh God it has been a while since I have sung that one,' he said. 'You're making me feel old!'

_**Baa baa black sheep,**_

_**Have you any wool?**_

_**Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full,**_

_**One for the master, and one for the dame,**_

_**And one for the little boy who lives down the lane.**_

Sitting bolt upright, Connie said, 'What the hell is going on? Why the noise?'

Bouncing up and down in her seat, still tethered by the seatbelt, Grace said, 'We singing!'

It didn't take long for Connie to realise what had been going on when she saw the dregs of coke at the bottom of Grace's cup and the crushed can, as well as Grace's sugar coated mouth.

'You gave her sweets and coke?' exclaimed Connie angrily.

'Connie, you were asleep, I was the adult, I take the blame,' he said, holding his hands up.

'Is it your intention to deliberately disobey me?' she spat at him, making Grace wince at the spiteful tone.

'Connie,' he said quietly, leaning over to her. 'We're not at work anymore. You're not my boss. Right here, right now, you are my equal. Ain't life a bitch?'

'Stop!' exclaimed Grace. 'No fight!'

'Okay Grace, we won't,' said Greg reassuringly.

'Don't make promises that you can't keep,' spat Connie.

'We'll be landing in a few minutes,' said Greg. 'Can we be civil until then?'

'I guess,' replied Connie, turning away from Greg, with a grimace.


	4. Chapter 4

Couples Collide...

**Springing one sided denial separates couples, and so Greg Douglas and Lisa Cuddy take matters into their own hands.**

_Crossover fic between House M.D and Holby City. For those who don't watch one of them but the other, the storyline is easy enough to follow._

**Sorry for not posting as often as I should, I have so many in progress fics and real life is getting me down and keeping me busy at the moment.**

'_Stop!' exclaimed Grace. 'No fight!'_

'_Okay Grace, we won't,' said Greg reassuringly._

'_Don't make promises that you can't keep,' spat Connie._

'_We'll be landing in a few minutes,' said Greg. 'Can we be civil until then?'_

'_I guess,' replied Connie, turning away from Greg, with a grimace._

'Well we've been civil,' stated Connie as they wandered through the arrivals gate. 'Must be a record, we've been polite for a whole half an hour.'

'Miracle,' remarked Greg as they wound their way through the crowds. 'How are we going to find this Dr Cuddy?'

'She should be holding up a piece of paper with our names on it,' replied Connie. 'Should be around here somewhere, in theory.

Seeing a crowd of people with pieces of paper held up, they went over and found a man and a woman standing with the piece with their names on.

'You must be Drs Beauchamp and Douglas,' said Cuddy with a smile. 'Dr Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. This is Dr James Wilson, my second in command.'

Shaking their hands, Connie and Greg said in unison, 'Pleasure to meet you.'

'We thought that we'd take you straight from the airport to the apartment that you'll be sharing while you're here, so you can get settled in,' suggested Wilson.

'That sounds like a plan,' said Connie. 'We're all a little bit groggy.'

'Jet lag's a lot to get used to,' said Cuddy. 'But you'll have a few days to get used to the time difference, settle in, get acquainted with the hospital and staff before the real work starts.'

'That would be great,' replied Greg.

'Dr Beauchamp, would you like me to carry your suitcase?' asked Wilson. 'You look like you've got your hands full there.'

'Thank you Dr Wilson,' she replied. 'Grace is a little bit weary, so she's kind of glued herself to me. And call me Connie.'

'Only if you call me James, or Jim, whichever you like,' he replied, picking up the suitcase and following Cuddy's lead out to the parking lot.

As Cuddy, Connie and Grace slid into the back of the car, Greg and Wilson loaded up the trunk, and took their places in the front.

'So,' said Wilson as he drove. 'What is it like in Holby?'

'There's not a lot going on to be honest,' admitted Greg. 'For a city, it's on the small side.'

'It's quite close to the countryside though,' said Connie. 'Always good if you need to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city.'

'And the hospital?' asked Cuddy.

'The hospital is second to none,' replied Connie. 'The ward we work on, Darwin; is a centre of excellence.'

'And our CEO, he's a great guy,' said Greg. 'Used to be a consultant nurse, so he really knows what it's like to be on the front line of medicine. Definitely the most understanding CEO I've ever worked with.'

'Oh yeah, Mark Williams is it?' asked Cuddy. 'I remember talking on the phone with him.'

'Yeah,' replied Connie through gritted teeth. 'He is good at his job.'

_Later...The Apartment._

'Well guys, this is where you're going to be staying,' said Wilson, pointing to the apartment and handing them the keys.

'It has three bedrooms,' said Cuddy. 'So one for each of you.'

'We hope you'll be comfortable here. But beware of your neighbour,' said Wilson.

'Why would we have to beware?' asked Greg.

'Your neighbour at 2B is also a Doctor at the hospital,' said Cuddy. 'A Dr House.'

Connie smirked. 'I've heard about him from Mark. Apparently he doesn't have the greatest of temperaments.'

'That's an understatement,' replied Wilson quietly. 'But it shouldn't be too bad living next door to him. I'm assured that the walls are very soundproof so he won't disturb you.'

'So what department does Dr House work in?' asked Greg after a long pause.

'Diagnostics,' replied Cuddy. 'You probably don't have a department like that at your hospital. The only reason we have ours is so that we can keep Dr House working here. He's a world renowned diagnostician. When people have lost all hope of diagnosis, they go to him.'

'Sounds like a smart guy,' commented Greg.

'Believe me, he knows it,' replied Wilson.

As they went through the door to the apartment building, they bumped into House.

'Cudddyyyy!' he exclaimed, noticing her and Connie. 'You brought me a hooker? And you're here? Threesome?'

'You wish,' replied Connie before Cuddy could get a word in edgeways. 'Connie Beauchamp, Clinical Lead.'

'Wow, you're British!' said House excitedly. 'That's hot! You're hot!'

'House, behave,' said Wilson.

'What is this, a gang bang?' asked House.

'Sorry about this, Connie and Greg, he has really bad people skills,' said Cuddy apologetically.

'Connie, I should sooo introduce you to one of my Ducklings Chase, he's British too, and he has great hair' said House, ignoring everyone else's presence.

'Chase is Australian,' said Cuddy. 'And House, he's one of your fellows, not a Duckling.'

'He had the Queen on his money, he's British,' replied House. 'So PartyPants, when's our next private party?'

Pushing him into his apartment, Cuddy said to the others, 'Wilson, please show Connie, Greg and Grace around their apartment while I lecture my colleague for being an ass.'

'Will do,' he replied, leading them into the door at the other end of the hall.

Getting all of the bags in, Wilson shut the door and said, 'I'm sorry you had to see that.'

'To be honest, I'm not sure what I saw,' replied Connie.

'Yeah me too,' agreed Greg.

'House and Cuddy have a past, they go back 20 years or so. They were at college together in Michigan, they had a one night thing, he left, she was heartbroken, etc. She gave him a job after he kept getting fired, and they have a, let's say, tenuous relationship,' he explained. 'He enjoys mocking her, arguing with her, berating her, insulting her, defying her, but there's something there between them.'

'Wow that's complicated stuff,' said Greg.

'I've been stuck in the middle of it for as long as I can remember and it still confuses me,' stated Wilson. 'But yeah, they have issues. I guess I'll leave you guys to settle in, and go play mediator next door.'

'Okay,' said Connie. 'Thanks James.'

'You're welcome Connie,' he replied.

As he left, he shut the door behind him.

'Bizarre,' said Greg. 'Totally and utterly bizarre. What do you reckon?'

'It's definitely strange,' said Connie. 'But they seem like nice people.'

'Except House,' replied Greg.

'Even House seems okay,' replied Connie. 'A little misunderstood though, I think.'

'Kindred spirit?' asked Greg.

'Perhaps Greg, perhaps,' she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Couples Collide...

**Springing one sided denial separates couples, and so Greg Douglas and Lisa Cuddy take matters into their own hands.**

_Crossover fic between House M.D and Holby City. For those who don't watch one of them but the other, the storyline is easy enough to follow._

**Sorry for not posting as often as I should, I have so many in progress fics and real life is keeping me very busy at the moment. I start a new school on Monday and so will not be around as often as I'd like to.**

_As he left, he shut the door behind him._

'_Bizarre,' said Greg. 'Totally and utterly bizarre. What do you reckon?'_

'_It's definitely strange,' said Connie. 'But they seem like nice people.'_

'_Except House,' replied Greg._

'_Even House seems okay,' replied Connie. 'A little misunderstood though, I think.'_

'_Kindred spirit?' asked Greg._

'_Perhaps Greg, perhaps,' she replied._

After a long silence, Connie said, 'Gracie, how about you go and pick a bedroom?'

'Yeah!' exclaimed Grace, setting off down the hallway in search of a room.

Sitting down, Greg said, 'I hope we can be civil for the next month Connie, I really do. We'll find a way to have some time alone, apart from each other. Perhaps that will stop us from killing each other.'

'Perhaps,' said Connie quietly. 'We have a weekend off in a few weeks, and Grace and I won't be around from the Friday evening until late Sunday evening.'

'How come?' asked Greg, fiddling with a bit of lint that he had found previously on his leg.

As Greg finished his sentence, Connie's phone began to ring. He shifted back a few inches as Connie answered it.

'Connie Beauchamp,' she said in her usual tone, slightly steely and stern.

'Who is it?' said Greg quietly, Connie silencing him with a wave of her hand.

'Hi,' said Connie, her voice softening. 'Yeah, we'll be over on the Friday night, we're taking the train down. Grace? She's just scouting the apartment for a bedroom, I'll get her.'

'Oh, I wonder who that was,' said Greg sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Lowering his tone and muttering slightly, he said, 'Sam Mark 2 my arse!'

Ignoring him, Connie shouted, 'Grace, your father's on the phone.'

'Daddy!' she squealed, running into the room and taking the phone. 'Daddy! We gonna come see you? Yay! Friday? Yeah! I've been a good girl! Love you...'

Grace gave the phone back to Connie, who said, 'She can't wait to see you Sam, it's really been too long. We'll see you soon. Bye.'

Putting the phone down, she said to Greg, 'There was really no need for that.'

'No need for what?' asked Greg, feigning ignorance.

'Don't be an idiot Greg,' she spat at him. 'I know you have a problem with Sam, but like it or lump it, he is Grace's father.'

'I go into bedroom,' said Grace, sneaking out.

'Whether I have a problem with Sam or not doesn't matter,' replied Greg loudly. 'It's not as if I have the right to give a damn!'

'You sure don't,' shouted Connie. 'They might call you Sam Mark 2 at the hospital back in Holby, the absent minded fools that they are, but that doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on someone that you've never met.'

'I am not Sam Strachan,' roared Greg.

'I know,' said Connie, her voice dripping with sass and sarcasm. 'I was on the phone from him a few minutes ago. Would be pretty pointless talking to him on the phone if he was in the room.'

'I can't talk to you when you're like this,' said Greg, standing up and heading down the corridor. 'I'm off to find my room.'

'So I get last choice?' said Connie to herself. 'Whatever happened to chivalry?'

Huffing to herself, she wheeled Grace's suitcase up to her room and pulled it through the door. She found Grace sitting on the floor, tears spilling from her eyes.

'Oh Gracie,' she said, sitting down beside her daughter and holding her close.

'Don't like it when you fight,' said Grace sobbingly.

'I know,' said Connie. 'I don't like it either.'

'Why do it?' she asked, sniffing slightly.

'Sometimes adult fight,' said Connie. 'For lots of reasons.'

'Like you and Daddy?' she asked.

'Yeah,' said Connie.

'That's why Daddy left,' said Grace, bowing her head slightly.

'Oh no Grace, please don't think that. It wasn't anything to do with us. Your Daddy left to go and look after your brother in New York. It made him very sad to leave us behind, but he had to think of Keiron.'

'We go see him soon?' asked Grace.

'Yes,' said Connie. 'He's got a busy weekend planned for us.'

'Yay,' said Grace, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'You sing a song to me? I'm tired...'

'Okay,' said Connie, propping the suitcase up against the wall. 'We can unpack when you wake up.'

'Where's Olly?' asked Grace.

'Here she is,' said Connie, handing her the little stuffed toy.

'Olly likes Olly,' said Grace with a grin.

'Yes he does,' said Connie, a bemused smile on her face. Grace had named her teddy Olly after meeting Oliver Valentine, but the catch was that Grace had declared the teddy to be a girl. Oliver had had to put up with the stick ever since.

'I like Olly,' said Grace sleepily.

'Of course you do,' said Connie, getting Grace undressed and into her pajamas. Tucking her into bed, she said, 'What song do you want me to sing to you?'

'River,' said Grace.

'Okay,' said Connie, clearing her throat.

_**Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream**_

Drift on a river  
that flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you,  
I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm  
Holding you I'm smiling too

Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too

Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream

Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too

Sleep and remember, this river lullaby  
I'll be with you when you dream  
(2x)

I'll be with you when you dream  


'Sleep well Gracie,' she said, kissing her forehead and leaving, noticing Greg in the doorway.

'You have a beautiful singing voice,' said Greg quietly. 'I've never heard you sing before.'

'Thank you,' said Connie.

'Truce?' he asked.

'It's what we do worst,' said Connie, sliding past him and heading to the kitchen.

'Yes it is,' said Greg. 'Would you like a cup of tea before you go to bed?'

'It feels strange to say that,' said Connie. 'It's only lunchtime after all. I think that I will go to bed now and skip the tea, I'm exhausted.'


	6. Chapter 6

Couples Collide...

**Springing one sided denial separates couples, and so Greg Douglas and Lisa Cuddy take matters into their own hands.**

_Crossover fic between House M.D and Holby City. For those who don't watch one of them but the other, the storyline is easy enough to follow._

**Sorry for not posting as often as I should, I have so many in progress fics and real life is keeping me very busy at the moment. I've also started a new school, and have been starting my A-levels. Have so much homework it is unreal, but I will post as often as I can.**

'_Truce?' he asked._

'_It's what we do worst,' said Connie, sliding past him and heading to the kitchen._

'_Yes it is,' said Greg. 'Would you like a cup of tea before you go to bed?'_

'_It feels strange to say that,' said Connie. 'It's only lunchtime after all. I think that I will go to bed now and skip the tea, I'm exhausted.'_

'Connie, Connie,' said Greg softly, gently nudging her.

'Mmmmm?' asked Connie, stretching out her limbs and yawning.

'You've got to get out of bed,' he said softly.

'Why?' asked Connie, rubbing her eyes. 'What time is it?'

'Lunchtime,' said Greg.

'i've been asleep for 24 hours?' asked Connie in disbelief.

'Yup,' said Greg, smiling at her. 'I've only been up for an hour myself. I'll go and get Grace up in a minute and make brunch.'

'Brunch,' repeated Connie.

'Well, technically it's lunch,' said Greg. 'But we haven't had breakfast yet, so I deem it brunch.'

'Brunch it is,' said Connie. 'What are you making?'

'I thought that I'd make scrambled eggs, toast, little bit of fruit salad, plenty of jet lag busting coffee and yoghurt?' asked Greg. 'They filled the fridge for us.'

'Sounds very much like breakfast,' said Connie, smirking.

'No,' said Greg, defiantly shaking his head. 'It is most definitely brunch.'

'If you say so,' said Connie, partially laughing at him.

Sitting by the side of the bed, Greg said, 'Are we okay now?'

'Yeah,' replied Connie. 'We both said things we regretted saying, and now we've agreed to a truce.'

'It's just that I'd really like us at least to be friends,' said Greg quietly.

'At least?' asked Connie. 'What is that meant to mean?'

'Never mind,' said Greg. 'How about you test out the new bath and I'll wake up Grace and get her sorted. She can watch those cartoons that Americans wave about while I work my magic in the kitchen.'

'Magic?' asked Connie. 'I can still taste your morning after the night before fry up. Never again.'

'I've changed,' said Greg. 'Anyway, you, bathroom, now. You look shattered.'

'I am,' said Connie. 'It's like a hangover but without the alcohol and the fun night before.'

'Go on,' said Greg. 'Have a long hot soak, you'll feel a lot better. Out of bed you get.'

'Okay,' she said, getting out of bed and revealing her very naked body to him.

'Connie!' he exclaimed, covering his eyes. 'You should have made me leave!'

'You told me to get out of bed,' she said innocently.

'But I never knew you were naked, I thought you had pajamas on!' he said.

'Greg, you have shared a bed with me a few times. You should know by now that I don't wear pajamas, ever,' she said. 'And besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before.'

'Connie,' he said. 'When I saw it all before, we were in a relationship, sort of...Now it's just wrong.'

'Thought you'd enjoy the opportunity to see me in all my glory again,' she said.

'There's a lot of glory, believe you me,' he said. 'I love your body and you know it. But I don't get to see it anymore, it breaks the rules...'

'Never been one for rules myself,' said Connie.

'I don't doubt that for a second,' replied Greg. 'I'm going to leave the room now, once I'm gone, feel free to take your naked self to the bathroom.'

'Will do,' she replied as he left. All the while, she couldn't help but wonder. Why did he want them to be at least friends. What did at least mean?

_Later..._

'Hey Mummy,' said Grace in the living room as she saw Connie enter.

'Morning gorgeous,' said Connie. 'Afternoon even...Is Greg in the kitchen?'

'Yeah,' said Grace. 'Greggo Douggo.'

'Greggo Douggo,' she said to herself. 'I'll have to ask Greg about that one.'

_**Alejandro, Alejandro, Alejandro**_

_**Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro**_

'Never had you for Lady Gaga,' said Connie in the doorway of the living room looking into the kitchen.

'Ahh,' said Greg. 'She's freaky, but her songs are catchy. How was your bath?'

'Good thanks,' replied Connie. 'Why does Grace call you Greggo Douggo?'

'I got a phone call from Lisa Cuddy while you were in the bath, I answered it saying 'Greg Douglas' and Grace now likes to call me Greggo Douggo. Guess she can't say Douglas,' said Greg.

'It's cute,' she replied. 'What did Lisa Cuddy have to say?'

'Just wanted to know how we were settling in,' said Greg. 'And to tell us that we weren't expected to start work until Tuesday.'

'Good,' said Connie. 'When's our hospital tour?'

'Monday,' said Greg. 'So we have the weekend to relax…'


End file.
